gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ Hi Cam. When entering director's mode at first, it wasn't on my phone, it was in the Interaction menu. Then, once a contact showed up on my phone it was "Acting up" instead of the talent agency. I dunno if we all get different contacts or what, i deleted the photo thinking it was old/outdated, but i tried to roll back my changes after seeing a contact on my phone. Sorry about my mistake. Kwydjbo (talk) 18:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey buddy. Wanna chat? ;) Monk Talk 21:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Redarding the "useless" info You've got mail: Linky link. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 15:06, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey matey, wanna join? :D Monk Talk 17:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts I'm so sorry man. I fell asleep after my headache was really bad and I felt pains in my chest. I woke up earlier in the morning to find about 20 "Monk?" messages. It's kinda sweet, but try not to worry too much, If I've gone unexpectedly, bear in mind it's around 1am here and I've either fallen asleep or felt pain and gone. Sorry buddy :) Monk Talk 16:40, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :It's okay, man. Here is too early than in your country, so I can't get an exact time in your place :P. Just take in mind that, if you feel like you want to sleep or something, leave me a message about that, so I'm aware that sonner or later you probably stop to talk. Anyway. Take care, man. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Map Hey buddy. Just to let you know, I edited your userpage to remove the Map Image, since I incorporated it into the Staff navbox and it was no longer needed as a separate image on the page. Thanks! :) See ya soon :D Monk Talk 11:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, buddy. Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 13:30, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Ey bud, are you free to chat? :D Monk Talk 13:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) GTASuperFan Quickly checking in, just as well I did. Banned. Pages deleted. Leo68 (talk) 04:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Cam, wanna chat? Got something to tell you :D Monk Talk 14:54, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Issue with the category Thank you for notifying me of my error: I am already aware of it, and I will be fixing it shortly. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, Monk beat me to it, and fixed the issue for me. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:32, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts HEY! I'm on Hangouts to talk! ;) Monk Talk 20:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Unknown font face Hello Camilo, do you have any idea what the font face of this poem is? I wish to use it on part of my signature, but I cannot seem to find it. In case you were wondering, that poem was one that I co-wrote with my father while I was in Year 5. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:37, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I would like you to tell me the font face of both the title and the poem text, then I will decide which one looks best for my signature. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I thought that it was something like that, but I just could not remember the name, as it was quite some time since I wrote the poem. And I am glad that you like it. Thank you for your help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:05, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately the font does not seem to work correctly, as the code does not translate properly into the appropriate font that I desire, and it instead appears in a font that appears to be Times New Roman, even though I never inputted that font as the one to be used. However, I have seen users such as Leigh Burne use what appears to be a "gxt" or "png" image of a cursive font as their signatures: do you know how I can acquire such a signature? In the meantime, I will continue to use the current font of my signature. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, I see the code for font-family:Blackadder ITC in your signature, but I cannot see the actual font appear on your signature: to me, it looks similar to Times New Roman. It is possible that the reason why I cannot see the font is because I do not have the correct font package installed on my computer: if so, do you know where I might be able to download it? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts Talk there :) Monk Talk 19:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat HEY BUDDY!!! I've been busy today but I can chat now! :D Monk Talk 18:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts Talk there :P Monk Talk 20:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) To Do List Vehicles Hey Cam! :) So you've been doing a lot of cleanup work lately, on vehicles and such... what you haven't been doing is adding tasks and to-do list that need to be done for these articles onto the list. Could you do that in future? Or go back and find the tasks you missed? Thanks :) Monk Talk 15:29, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :What should I add over there? The images these vehicles needs and stuff like that? Sure, I'll do both things. Just I didn't been doing this because I'm not very good at understanding these lists. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC) 'I suck at this' Hehe. That looks good, Camilo Flores, but I noticed you put some IV objectives under the vehicles under the V heading. I think you need to add the vehicles under the IV section for the IV objectives :) Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 18:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat Could you join chat a sec? Something serious has come up. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 20:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Ingot What a coincidence! Me and Tom were doing them as you were adding it to the list! XD Fast response her? :P P.S Merry Christmas! :) Monk Talk 17:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts Talk there man. I miss you. You never speak to me anymore... :| Monk Talk 00:33, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles Hey Cam. You're forgetting to expand sub-headings which say 'GTA' into 'Grand Theft Auto' (italics). :P Monk Talk 10:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :That thing? Damn. I guess I have to re-check vehicles again. I'm still stuck from Supers to SUVs. ::Jeez I didn't expect you to do it man, I just thought I'd tell you. But if you're gonna get pissed off, don't bother. Monk Talk 16:54, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sorry for what happened the other day. Sometimes, I don't like to re-check the same pages all over again, apart that is the second time I received a reminder when I'm done with the Serrano (the last vehicle in the SUV's category in the vehicle template). Once again, sorry. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hangouts I want a word with you. Monk Talk 21:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC) 3000 You're 50 away from 3000 Edits! :P Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 23:46, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Never in doubt. Congratulations, Cam. Leo68 (talk) 01:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats Cam! Good luck being an admin :D MC My Computer 03:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Congrats, my buddy. You're in it for real now xD Monk Talk 05:25, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Congratulations Cam. You'll be a great admin. Sam Talk 13:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, everyone. I'll do my best. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations Camilo ! Now you have an Administrator badge, cool ! Howdy partner ! General9913 (talk) 22:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Health Damn! What happened man? I heard you're not well :( Get well soon buddy :) Monk Talk 16:37, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :A lot, man. We were sick a few days ago. A lot of shaking, a headache and the feeling of being tired. After a doctor's visit, I was reported to have high pressure on my arms (something that shouldn't happen at my age), and I ended up taking meds, less salt and more water. Yeah. Pretty complicated. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:11, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hangouts Dunno if you can be bothered speaking to me there anymore but I'm there anyway...Monk Talk 22:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Saeeda Kadam Hi bro, FYI can you justify the reason of Saeeda Kadam being pakistani.?? Navinya. Oron189 Hi Cam. Leon and Jamal have been having a clampdown on users like that, and his edits show he's unlikely to be a useful editor so I've changed his block to a permanent ban. Sam Talk 00:13, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. Sam Talk 00:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Lost Slamvan Stop asking and just do what you think's right. Jesus Christ. Monk Talk 23:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Great... Great. Because you rename things and don't update all the pages the files link to, pages are now missing/not showing images because you A) didn't leave a redirect or B) didn't update the pages. Remember to always check the 'WhatLinksHere' of files so you can update all the pages with the new name that the file appears on... Grand Theft Auto V is one of many examples. -_- Monk Talk 18:26, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Talk Cam, we need to talk... Monk Talk 21:05, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Great work on the renaming files :D looking awesome! Keep the good work up! ;) Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 22:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Query and congratulations Hello Camilo. I was reading on Monk's Talk page that you are considering leaving this wiki. Due to the lack of other information to support this statement, I am of the opinion that it may simply be a misunderstanding, but if it is true, may I ask why you suddenly wish to depart this wiki? By the way, congratulations on your well-deserved promotion to Administrator. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:37, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Camilo, how are you doing? I heard that you want to resign, yes I know what happened. I want to say, please don't resign, I know you had a misunderstanding with Monk, Monk is not really happy at the moment, you see, his girlfriend had an accident. I'm sure that Monk is really sorry about the way he treated you, it was not his intention to do it. Sometimes we lose control, I always try to remain calm in every situation, but sometimes, under certain circumstances, we mistreat even our friends. General9913 (talk) 19:21, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Well said Felipe. I think that I am speaking for most, if not all, of the Staff here when I say that I would be very sorry to see you depart the wiki over a trifling misunderstanding. I sincerely hope that you will decide to stay. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I'm aware that Monk said that before and he didn't get mad at me because he has problems on his own (yeah, we talked about it on Hangouts). However, I didn't liked the way he treated at me without explaining much earlier what really happened, therefore it hurts me a lot, as I thought my job as an admin wasn't as expected. But I understand that's just a misunderstanding and that Monk wasn't mad at me due to my edits. ::So, well, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay on my position and continue. :::@Konan: Thanks for that. I'll do my best as I did on my patroller position.-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:46, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I am glad to hear that you will not be leaving this wiki. It would have been a sorry day indeed if you had, as you are an excellent Staff member, despite your sometimes atrocious grammar! ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:35, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Issue Hey Cam. I don't want to be too nosy or sound rude but are you willing to explain what happened between you and Monk? I don't think you should leave here. If you feel safe to tell me, you can here. ( ) 19:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's okay. I'm glad you chose to stay. I can also understand Monk's point of view cause if we had our girlfriends in that position, we'd feel the same way too. And don't feel your edits are bad. Everyone's edits here are worth something, even if it's adding a link or a period at the end of a sentence. ( ) 18:07, January 21, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 Internal names Yes, it does; dubsta2 (dubsta for the stock one and dubsta3 for the 6x6). I would recommend stating "Internal name" instead of "handling.dat" in the aka sections as some vehicles share handling line, but have a different model name & data lines. See here if you need a list of internal names for vehicles in GTA V. 16:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :And Monk's almost finished this which is very useful. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:00, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Model name. The other two (handling line and .gxt2 line) can be/are shared between vehicles so they can't be used to specify exactly what the vehicle is known as. 18:00, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Handling.dat Btw you're using an old version of Handling.dat. this is the latest version of Handling.dat, I've noticed some of the names are updated, I think. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:58, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey man, don't you ever join the chat now? I'm kinda lonely in there :( Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 19:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Handling/Model Names Hey Cam. Just to let you know, I've started to update this to meet the names listed on here's table, so my table can now be trusted. Not finished just yet, it took me an hour to get from A to O. Plus I have to place all the DLC vehicles from Halloween Surprise to EAoC into the main table too. -__-. So you can use my table for ease now :) Monk Talk 17:22, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Yup, It's Sheriff SUV and FIB Granger. Haven't finished them all yet tho. And yes, as you did for 9F, Handling name and Model name. Monk Talk 18:51, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Spelling error on Vandalism policy article Hello Camilo, I have noticed a minor spelling error on the GTA Wiki:Vandalism article, but because it is protected, I cannot fix the error. Could you please fix this error yourself, or temporarily unprotect the page so that I can fix it? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:48, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I am ready to edit the page when you unprotect it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:35, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I have corrected the error. Please protect the page again. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:57, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Helicopters I'm sure Monk will get some new helicopter pics of the Skylift :P Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 16:31, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Bad image names Hello Camilo, could you please rename all the images uploaded by "Zizzu78" (see the recent image uploads)? If you rename them, and I handle the licenses, we should get through them fairly quickly. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:50, January 27, 2016 (UTC) There seems to be one more image that has a bad name, but I do not have a clue what to call it, so I will leave it to you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:19, January 27, 2016 (UTC) By the way Camilo, when adding a license to images in the future, could you please either add them without a heading or under a heading titled "Licensing" or "License"? I do not believe that it is strictly necessary, but I personally find it rather odd to have the license directly under a "Description" heading. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) All right, I will leave it to you to decide what to do with the Meltdown script images. That will be all now, and I will let you go to bed. Goodnight. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:33, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Personally, I would have tried to integrate the image into the Meltdown (film) page, but your reasoning for its deletion is sound. Once again, I wish you good night. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:00, January 27, 2016 (UTC) RSC Table of Images It's so odd you created that! I was considering making the exact same thing 2 days ago! :P Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 15:59, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Removal of my name from "Patrollers on Probation" list Hello Camilo, could you please remove my name from the "Patrollers on Probation" list? As you may already be aware, I have already passed my probation. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:47, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Sam Talk 14:42, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Monk Hey didn't say "you shouldn't do it", he said he'd prefer you do carry on with your other project, I guess that was a safety precaution of his. Go easy on him. Don't be upset by that. You know he has 'them problems' (you know what I mean). I'll he honest and say he does this IRL, but i know it's not actually 'him' talking. He's gone now anyway. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 06:50, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Apology Cam, I guess I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry buddy, for all that. See, I've been piled on with stress lately; I have my court date on the 19th and I'm really nervous, and I've become really angry over everything because of it. I'm sorry man. Do all the aircraft if you want, as you said. I'm losing interest in this place, besides, my brother is becoming more active, and you're a better Admin than me. Farewell, for now. Monk Talk 08:05, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay man. My court case is in 2 weeks and it's gonna be tough man. I'nervous. Btw could you do Buzzard and Buzzard AC? I'll do the rest of the cars if you finish Buzzard. Thanks bro [[User:Monkeypolice188|Monk] Talk 16:05, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I know how fucking much you love the Turreted Limo, so yeah :P Monk Talk 17:08, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::This is super easy: *Go to the URL *Type in "Buzzard Attack Chopper" *Hoping that there is a redirect with that name, it should redirect you. *Click on the "Redirect from name" link *It'll take you to the redirect article *Edit from there :::Alternatively; *Search "Buzzard Attack Chopper" in the search bar *Don't click "Buzzard" (if there's a redirect, Buzzard'll appear) *Hit enter *It'll bring search results for the Buzzard. Under the link to the page (and above the description), there'll be a "Redirected from name" link, just as before *Click on there, and another "Redirected from name" link will appear. Just click on that. :: ;) Monk Talk 17:14, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I said I'd do the others >:| Monk Talk 18:56, February 5, 2016 (UTC)